


for you, an astilbe

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BJYX through the years, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys In Love, But this'll happen at the latter part, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in love with other people, Florist Xiao Zhan, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Normal Life, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reunions, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tattoo Artist Wang Yibo, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: This is a story about waiting and pining.Yibo’s been waiting for the senior turned artist turned florist next door for the last ten years. Then, he waits some more.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	for you, an astilbe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I saw Xiao Zhan arranging flowers for roseonly tonight and got inspired. This has got to be the most cliche thing I’ve ever written so far HAHA. I just needed to release all these feelings; please do forgive me. ;_; Besides, I’ve been longing to write a Love, Rosie AU as well HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Random sharing: for the past few works I’ve released, it was difficult for me to formulate a well-crafted playlist. However, this story’s playlist came to me so easily (I mean, they’re all Bruno Major’s songs) and it really surprised me! I hope you enjoy  this playlist: for you, an astilbe.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said I'm on hiatus, but I think I should at least get this done until I go on my semi-permanent hiatus. I won't be posting this on twitter or notifying my usuals just so that I don't get pressured lol. If you found this, great job! Let's keep it a secret between us hehehehehehe
> 
> This is going to be a long ride. Are you ready?!

The first time Yibo sees him, he’s instantly infatuated. 

It’s his first day in university, and he clearly doesn’t know where his classes are. This university is about four hours away from home, so he has never gone here except for that one time he had to enroll himself. Even at that time, he didn’t have the luxury to wander around because the train ticket was too expensive to miss. He missed his department’s orientation, so he doesn’t know anyone whom he can ask about the rooms. So, here he is, wide-eyed and lost in front of an indecipherable school map, with only five more minutes remaining before classes started.

Something — more accurately, _someone_ — collides with his back and pins him onto the glass that covered the bulletin board. He groans, feeling pain creep up to his shoulders. He isn’t even dancing yet, and he already has a disadvantage. He turns to give whoever decided to make his bad day worse when he sees the angel behind him.

With cheeks decorated with specks of green and blue paint, a white shirt tainted with marker doodles, bright eyes decorated with long lashes, and an armful of flowers with small petals and thin stalks, the stranger manages to steal his breath away.

Yibo isn’t one for exaggerated praises, but this man in front of him is someone akin to a Venus reincarnate. He’s simply too _beautiful_.

“I’m so sorry, oh my god, I was just rushing through the halls and—” the stranger cradles his flowers like a baby before he looks up and sees Yibo. It’s just a second, but Yibo tracks the miniscule change from panic-stricken to amiable on the man’s face. He smiles, soft dips making their appearance beside the corners of his mouth. _Cute_.

“Hello!” The stranger says as his hand unconsciously touches the flowers delicately. “New student?”

It takes him quite some time to understand that the man is talking to him. “Y-yeah,” he fumbles. “I don’t know where my classroom is.”

“Ah, what subject? Who’s your professor?”

“Uhh, it’s VAF101 with Dr. Zhang.”

“Ooh, Dr. Zhang!” The stranger nods, seeming to give his approval. “VAF101 for this year is in Room 1123. Just go straight here” — he points to their right side, where doors of classrooms lined up beside each other— “and then, once you reach the end, there’ll be a short flight of stairs that’ll lead you to three underground classrooms. You’ll see 1123 there.” The man crinkles his nose adorably. “Honestly, why did they assign a beginner’s course in the underground classrooms? I mean, I know VAF101 requires a lot of movies, but the classroom isn’t visible enough for freshmen!” He huffs. Yibo can’t help but find that endearing, too. “Anyway, you better get to class, umm, what was your…?”

“Wang Yibo. You can just call me Yibo.” The freshman grips the strap of his shoulder bag tightly.

“Okay, nice to meet you, Yibo!” Hearing his name in the other’s voice makes his skin tingle. “I’m Xiao Zhan, a senior. What program are you in?”

“I’m actually from another college,” Yibo purses his lips. “I’m from Engineering.”

“Oh, wow,” The older gasps. “That’s rare. I mean, Dr. Zhang does get a few engineers here, but your college is _across_ ours. It’s a hassle to go back and forth, you know?” Xiao Zhan shrugs. “Why are you taking a visual arts course?”

“I...I…” Yibo shakes his head. He’s too starstruck at the range of emotions that flitted across the man’s face earlier. He’s so _whipped_. “It was the only interesting free elective left with slots.”

Xiao Zhan gives him a look of pity. “Poor you. But, I promise Dr. Zhang will give you your tuition’s worth! He’s a really chill dude who cares about making film fun for everyone. Anyway, there’s about only a minute left before class…” The stranger lifts his wrist to look at his watch. “Huh, it’s already 10?”

Yibo’s eyes widen. “I gotta go! Thanks again!” He runs towards the direction Xiao Zhan indicated earlier. 

“No problem, Wang Yibo! Good luck!” He hears the elder cry out after him.

* * *

The second time he sees Xiao Zhan is during the Org Fair in their university. Although Yibo doubts he’ll be able fit an organization into his schedule when he’s got training and a grade to maintain, he decides to take a look with other kids from his degree program. They mostly explore the engineering circles because the others wanted to join a college org. Yibo finds himself spacing out as another senior explains to them the activities of the Association of Computer Science Majors when a voice calls out his name.

“Oi! Wang Yibo!” He can’t mistake it for someone else. After their fated encounter on his first day, he is sure he’ll never meet him again. Looks like he’s wrong this time. “Oi! Have you forgotten this senior?!”

“Yibo, that guy from one of the arts org is calling you,” Xiao Ji nudges his arm and points behind him. “He looks a little irritated.”

Yibo gulps and turns. There, he sees Xiao Zhan pouting with his hands on his hips. He looks fucking adorable; he has to stop looking like that. It’s bad for Yibo’s heart. Behind him, people whom the freshman assumes to be his orgmates, stare at him in shock. 

Just like a puppy who got caught, Yibo maneuvers his way through the crowded parking lot and reaches him. He offers him a shy smile. “Hello, Xiao qianbei.”

“Qianbei?!” Xiao Zhan pats his shoulder. “You make me sound like I’m so great, old scholar! Just ‘gege’ or ‘ge’ is fine!”

“Okay, ge.” Yibo’s grin grows relaxed.

“I see you’ve made friends! That’s good for you. Are you looking to join an engineering org?”

Yibo shakes his head. “Ah, no, we’re just looking around. I’m not looking to join, though.”

“Then, you can join my org!” Xiao Zhan points behind him. Yibo sees a huge sign with the words, ‘Fine Arts Circle’ written on it with fancy calligraphy. Some of his orgmates give him a smile and wave. “You’re interested in the arts, too, right? Otherwise, you wouldn’t choose VAF101.”

Yibo raises his hands. “Ge, I’m not exactly cut out to be an artis—”

“No problem! We have workshops once a week to help everyone learn. We also make everyone try other forms of art.” 

“Ge, honestly, I can’t—”

Xiao Zhan juts out his bottom lip. _Holy shit_. Yibo almost chokes on his own spit. “Please? We actually need members because there are too many seniors graduating this year.”

Yibo blinks at him.

Yibo blinks again.

Then, he sighs.

_Stupid fucking crush, making him so weak to a man he hardly knew_. “Okay, fine. Where do I sign up?”

The elder rewards him with the brightest smile he has ever seen. “It’s in the booth! Come, come.” He follows the elder to the booth. He gives Xiao Zhan’s other orgmates a quick nod. Better get along with them since they’ll be orgmates from now on.

“So, you got caught, huh? Poor you. Xiao Zhan can be a bit persuasive when he needs to be.” One of them says, giggling. Her eyes are kind, though. “Hello, I’m Xuan Lu. I’m a senior Performing Arts student. How about you?”

“Ah, hello, jie. I’m Wang Yibo, freshman. I’m from Computer Science.” 

“Oh, dear. You even came from the college across our org’s office.” She makes a face. “Ah, you’re going to be trekking a little to get to our side of the campus. Is that okay with you?”

“Don’t worry, Lulu. We’ll excuse him for being late in our activities.” Xiao Zhan promptly returns to his side and hands him a paper and pen. “Here’s our application form. Our only requirement is that you come to five of our workshops.” 

To prevent himself from melting on the spot, Yibo presses the paper onto the booth’s table and hunches down to focus on filling up the form. The two seniors chat about org logistics that Yibo doesn’t really listen to. Once he’s done, he passes the sheet to Xiao Zhan.

“Welcome to FAC, Yibo.” The elder’s eyes crinkle like stars. “You’ll have fun here, I promise.”

And, that is how Yibo ends up being an active member of an art organization.

* * *

“Okay, everyone! Thank you for joining this year’s first workshop!” A loud, booming voice says, making everyone in the art room burst into applause. “I’m happy to know that we’ve got many applicants this year! And, most of them are freshmen!”

“It’s Xiao qianbei’s fault! He’s too handsome!”

Ah, so it seems like Yibo isn’t the only one enchanted by Xiao Zhan. Huh..

“Ah, no! Don’t say that! Please!” Xiao Zhan covers his face with his hands and turns away from the crowd. Everyone laughs at him. He’s in front along with Xuan Lu and the other members. Yibo smiles to himself; so, Zhan ge isn’t good with compliments, huh?

“I agree, I agree,” once the president says this, the other members holler and tease him. Xiao Zhan grows redder as they do this. Yibo looks at the president carefully. He’s really tall, taller than Xiao Zhan is, and has broad shoulders. His torso looks like an inverted triangle, and his legs are slim. His face isn’t too bad, but it isn’t the most attractive Yibo has seen either. He isn’t anything special. Why do his other orgmates tease him with Xiao Zhan? He can do better. 

Yibo’s not sure if that’s his mind speaking or the bitterness attempting to claw itself out of his throat.

He gulps it down anyway.

“Anyway, my name is Zhang Min, and I’m your president.” Zhang Min points to himself as everyone claps. He points to the others lined up beside him. “You all know Xiao Zhan, right? He’s our executive secretary.” They share a smile. Yibo doesn’t like it. Zhang Min turns his attention to the one beside Xiao Zhan. “We have our vice presidents for the different committees. This is Liu Wei, Vice President for Art Education. Beside him is Zhi Ruo, Vice President for Finance. Then, Hui Yin, Vice President for External Affairs, Lin Fengmian, Vice President for Internal Affairs, and Huang Fei Hong, Vice President for Publicity. Applicants will be divided into the committees according to what expertise and experience you have.”

“You are required to attend five workshops and help in your committees to officially become a member by the end of this semester. Each workshop will discuss different types of art. For the first part of the session, we’ll be covering basics first, then you’ll break into groups according to expertise: beginner, intermediate, and advanced. For today’s workshop, our topic is drawing.”

After Zhang Min’s speech, a professor named Guo Xi comes in to facilitate the workshop. She teaches them about the basic elements of a drawing and asks them to draw samples on a piece of paper. 

Yibo finds Guo Xi laoshi’s lecture interesting; she shows how elements play into complicated art and makes everyone realize that art is simply a tactical weaving of these elements to show something. Of course, his eyes stray to the front, where Xiao Zhan sits beside Xuan Lu and Zhang Min on the floor. Zhang Min seems to whisper something to Xiao Zhan, which makes him snicker and hit his arm repeatedly. Xuan Lu only looks at them with a smile, but there’s something in that doesn’t feel right. The freshman doesn’t think too much about it, though, because he’s too engrossed with watching Zhang Min’s every move. 

When they split off into groups, Yibo lets out a sigh of relief as Zhang Min goes to the advanced group while Xiao Zhan goes to the beginners group. Surprisingly, most of the applicants are in the intermediate group. That means Yibo is one of the few applicants who isn’t trained in art. It’s a bit embarrassing.

But, he doesn’t really care. Xiao Zhan’s here. That makes up for all the embarrassment he feels.

Their task is to draw anything inanimate. It sounds easy enough, except Yibo doesn’t know what to draw. He only has an hour and a half to draw, and he’s panicking.

“Psst, Yibo,” he hears Xiao Zhan call him. While everyone’s hunched down, busy sketching their work, Xiao Zhan winks at him and motions him to come closer. Yibo gets up and sits down beside the elder. He pretends it doesn’t make him giddy to have the senior call him. 

“Have you decided on what to draw?” Xiao Zhan asks, opening his sketchpad. Yibo only shakes his head.

“I don’t know what to draw.”

“You know what? Me, too.” Both of them chuckle at their ridiculousness. “Hmm, what if we draw something that the other has?”

“Like what?”

“For example,” Xiao Zhan scans him from head to toe. Yibo wants to cover his body with his hands, feeling a little sheepish. “I’ll draw your shoes. C’mon. Take it off.”

“What do I get in return?” Yibo quirks a brow.

“Ah, I see. A man who knows give-and-take. That’s a good skill to have in life, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan praises and pats himself as he looks for objects that Yibo can use. He puts his hands inside his pocket. “Aha!” He takes out a bookmark with a pressed white flower. “Here you go. I pressed that myself.” He pushes his chin up a little. He must be proud of his work.

Yibo takes it gently from him and lays it on the floor. He puts his body towards the others so that it doesn’t get stepped on by other people. He lays his notebook on his lap and draws.

Xiao Zhan also starts drawing on his own. For 20 minutes, none of them utters a sound to disrupt the other’s flow; it’s like they mutually know that they should be focusing on work. After about 15 more minutes, he hears Xiao Zhan breathe a sigh of relief.

“Okay, this isn’t bad,” he says as he lifts his paper up. Yibo takes a peek at his work.

_Wow_. 

That has got to be the prettiest sketch he’s seen of his rubber shoes. He even got Yibo’s sloppy handwriting on the side.

How is this guy in the beginners group?

“You’re a fucking genius, ge. Why the hell are you with us? You should be in the advanced group.” Yibo realizes the implications of his suggestion and immediately regrets telling that to Xiao Zhan.

“Eh, it’s just a rough sketch,” Xiao Zhan shrugs as he closes his sketchpad. “It’s nothing special.”

“Just wait ‘til you see mine, ge. Let’s see which one is ‘nothing special’, huh?” Yibo lifts his notebook towards Xiao Zhan. His drawing is an okay copy of a 5 year old’s version of a flower. It is enclosed in a rectangle. The drawing looks nothing like the bookmark.

Xiao Zhan snickers. Yibo can’t help the growing smirk on his face.

“For what it’s worth, you can probably win a poster making contest,” Xiao Zhan hides his face to stop himself from laughing. “For elementary students.”

“Pay up, I won the Worst Drawing Award,” Yibo elbows the elder lightly. He must’ve jabbed at one of his ticklish spots because the senior just _screams_.

“ _Ah!_ ” Xiao Zhan stirs away from him and covers his ticklish spot. “Wang Yibo, you’re such a menace! You already won; why are you torturing me?!” The elder doesn’t seem to notice that half of the room is watching them.

“Torture? I only asked for my reward.” Yibo prepares to attack him again, wanting to hear the sound of the man’s laugh again. “Now, where is it? I’ll count to three. If you don’t give it to me after three, I’ll tickle you.”

Xiao Zhan visibly scoots away from him. “No! Wang Yibo! Demon! Merciless!”

Yibo uses his knees to move towards the elder. “One.”

“Stop it! We’re being noisy—”

“Two.”

“Wang Yibo, I swear to god—”

“Three.”

“Okay, everyone! It’s time for you to share your work with your groupmates. You have 15 minutes.” Guo Xi laoshi claps to get their attention. Yibo murmurs a, “saved by Guo Xi laoshi, huh” to Xiao Zhan, to which the senior answers back by sticking out his tongue at him.

His other group mates gather around to share their work. Yibo’s right; only Xiao Zhan’s work stands out among them. The members who know him accuse him of being unfair, which the senior only shrugs off. No one really knows why Xiao Zhan joined the beginners group, but Yibo doesn’t care. What matters is he’s here with him.

Guo Xi laoshi ends the workshop after a synthesis of what they did. Xiao Zhan has also rejoined Zhang Min and the other vice presidents they introduced earlier. Yibo sighs. Zhan ge is distracted now; he won’t be able to get more of his time. He gets up from the floor and brushes his pants down to get rid of any dust clinging to him.

“Ah, Yibo, wait,” he hears Xiao Zhan call out to him. He looks up and sees him waving. Zhang Min and the others turn to watch him. The senior pats everyone’s backs and addresses them. “You guys can go. I’m treating a houbei today.” Yibo visibly perks up at this.

“Xiao Zhan?” Zhang Min and Xiao Zhan share a meaningful look before the senior shakes his head.

“Not today, Zhang Min.”

“Okay. Call me when you get home, okay?” Zhang Min seems hesitant to leave. _Please leave_ , Yibo’s mind tries to manifest. He finally leaves the room when one of their committee members, Liu Wei, decides to pull him out of the org room.

“You were asking for a prize earlier, right?” Xiao Zhan goes towards his bag on one of the chairs. He puts his sketchpad inside and takes out his pencil case to place his pencils in them. “C’mon, I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“Ah, what a generous qianbei you are,” Yibo’s shoulders loosen as he teases the elder. Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes and puts his bag’s strap on his right shoulder.

“Don’t patronize me or I won’t treat you anymore.” Xiao Zhan walks to the door. He glances behind him when he doesn’t hear Yibo behind him. “C’mon, let’s go.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan takes him to a cozy hotpot house near their university. The place is buzzing with students left and right, drinking and eating merrily. The atmosphere relaxes Yibo, and by the time they sit, he already feels loose.

“What kind of meat do you want?” The senior asks him, flipping through the menu on the table and scanning it.

“Beef tripe!”

“Aish, have some shame! I’m only a poor student who’s struggling to graduate!” Xiao Zhan swipes at him, but he dodges.

Yibo pretends that the elder connects with his arm and winces. “Argh, Zhan ge! You’re so mean! Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you get to bully me!” He says loud enough to garner attention from the neighboring tables. He even sees a girl glare at Xiao Zhan.

“You are such a drama queen,” Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. “Can you not?”

“Buy me beef tripe first, gege.”

“Fine,” The elder nods, defeated. Yibo pumps his fist in the air. They call a waiter not long after their argument and order a full set the restaurant offered on sale. Xiao Zhan orders some beef tripe begrudgingly. The waiter takes off with their orders and comes back to set up the pot at the center. One by one, he serves them their vegetables and sample meats. Yibo salivates when they take out the beef tripe.

At first, they eat in silence, the hunger from a day’s worth of classes catching up to them. Xiao Zhan silently places most of the cooked beef tripe on his plate. Yibo returns the favor by giving Xiao Zhan more vegetables, which the elder must love because he keeps on targeting them. Just like that, they eat their dinner amiably, stopping sometimes to chat about themselves. Xiao Zhan gets to know about Yibo’s scholarship and his amazing track record in dance competitions. Yibo, in turn, gets to know about how Xiao Zhan has been a natural artist since birth.

“There’s also one thing I really like but I’m hesitant to tell anybody else other than Zhang Min and Xuan Lu,” Xiao Zhan munches thoughtfully on a mushroom. “I guess I can trust you, right, Yibo?”

“Depends on what it is,” Yibo replies. “I may just blackmail you.”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes for the nth time tonight. “Sure, go ahead. It’s not exactly blackmail material. It’s just that I’d rather not deal with the judgmental looks everyone’s going to give me when they know about it.”

“What is it, anyway?”

“I like flowers,” Xiao Zhan’s eyes light up the moment he mentions the word. “Not just like. I’m, like, _obsessed_ with them. They’re a common theme in many of my works; they’re just so beautiful, you know? Many people will argue that they’re useless, but there’s so much to learn about them. There’s flower language, flower arrangement, plant life cycles, and other things. There’s just… so interesting.”

“Ah, is that why you had flowers when we first met?” Yibo asks, remembering how the flowers Xiao Zhan was holding then amplified his own beauty. Of course, the younger won’t tell him that. 

Xiao Zhan blushes. “Um, those were actually given by Zhang Min, haha. But, yeah, since he knows that I like flowers, he gave them to me.”

Yibo can’t help but swallow the bitterness rising from his throat. “Are… are you two together?” He braces himself for the impact.

The elder just grows redder. “N-no, we’re not. But, um, I do like him… just don’t tell him that…”

Yibo grabs his cup and downs his tea in one go just to distract himself from the expression on Xiao Zhan’s face. He had a suspicion since he saw them playing with each other during club activities. He knew. But, it didn’t stop Yibo from feeling _jealous_. 

It’s a first for him, this feeling. He’s had relationships in the past, but none of them feels as enormous and overwhelming as this. Maybe Xiao Zhan really was a love at first sight for him…? Up until now, he hasn’t really experienced anything like this.

When he doesn’t have anything else to drink or chew on, Yibo finally faces the lovestruck senior. “Why don’t you confess?”

Xiao Zhan plays around with the soup with his chopsticks. “We’re both busy, Yibo. He’s the club president and he’s also running for honors. I actually have a side hustle where I take commissions from other people. We don’t have time for a relationship.”

“You know, if it were me,” Yibo starts. He knows it sounds selfish, comparing Zhang Min to him. But, he can’t control his mouth. “I’d make time for you. It’s not a matter of being busy, Zhan ge; it’s about priorities. Even a person who doesn’t have a lot going on in their life can be busy, too, you know.” He looks at Xiao Zhan, who looks contemplative. “If you guys really want to work, then you’d put each other as a priority.”

“I don’t want to impose on him, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan sulks. “I’m not even sure if he likes me.”

_He does. How do I know? It’s because I like you, too._ “You won’t know if you don’t try, right?”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “I don’t know, YIbo. It doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

Yibo can only shrug. He tries to scold the small part of him that rejoices at his hesitation. “Your choice.”

“Aiyoo, why are you counselling me here about my love life?” Xiao Zhan leans over and messes his hair. Yibo tries to push him away weakly. “Let’s talk about you. Why don’t you invite me to one of your shows or competitions?”

“I’ll invite you, but you have to cheer for me.”

“Of course I will!” The senior huffs. “You’re one of my beloved underclassmen, you know. It’s my duty to help you have a nice university life.”

“Pfft, superhero syndrome.”

“I’m trying to be a good senior here, yet you accuse me of having superhero syndrome? This’ll be the last time I’m treating you!”

“Have mercy on me, Zhan ge. What would I do without your free beef tripes?!”

They continue to mess around until past 8. Xiao Zhan pays for their food. They get out of the restaurant and into the chilly night. Thankfully, the hotpot warmed their bodies enough for it.

“I’ll go this way, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan points to the bus station on the right. Yibo would’ve gone with him, but he has a 5am call time tomorrow for their local showcase. “I’ll see you next Friday?”

“Come to our showcase on Thursday, ge.” Yibo tries not to sound desperate. “They’ll be introducing us and giving a preview of our performance for the street dance competition.”

“Where will you have it?”

“In the Qian Gymnasium near the Human Kinetics building.”

Xiao Zhan gives him a warm smile. “Okay. Wait for me after your performance, yeah? I’ll come greet you near the stage.”

Yibo mirrors him with a grin. “Okay. I’ll expect you.”

Xiao Zhan starts walking towards the bus station. “See you, Yibo!”

“See you, Zhan ge!” Yibo says and waves. He watches the senior disappear before he goes back. If he has a certain skip to his steps on the way back, then it’ll be his little secret.

* * *

Yibo isn’t good with working with new people, but with his teammates here, he thinks he doesn’t need to worry at all.

Within their first day of meeting each other, Yibo has already garnered friends in the form of his upperclassmen Hanliang ge, Yixing ge, and Jiaer ge (who insists on being called ‘Jiaer’ only). He was the only first year assigned to the primary team representing their university for this year’s street dance competition. He thought he was going to have a hard time fitting in, but his geges absorbed him into their team like family ever since they met each other. They all had different expertise, but they coordinated together so smoothly. Even their coach was impressed.

As they finish today’s last rehearsals, Hanliang, Yixing, and Jiaer crowd over him in the locker room. 

“Aiyoo, Yibo looks more energized today, huh?” Jiaer says as he messes Yibo’s hair. The younger clicks his tongue and gets away from his grip.

“Ge, I’m sweaty!” Yibo complains as he takes off his shirt.

“Why are you more pumped up today, Yibo? Did something good happen?” Trust Hanliang ge to be the kindest out of all of them. Yibo wipes his sweat using his discarded shirt and folds it neatly before putting it inside his bag.

“I heard from a little birdie that Yibo’s crush is coming tomorrow.” Yixing smirks. Yibo sighs and just shrugs.

“Who did you hear it from?”

“From one of your buddies in CompSci, of course.” _Damn those traitors_. Yixing has the widest network in the team, and sometimes, he gets to know stuff that he isn’t supposed to know.

“So, is it true, then? Is Yibo’s crush going to tomorrow’s showcase?” Jiaer comes beside Yixing and winks at him. “Are we going to get to know him as well?”

“Cut the kid some slack, guys. He’s probably shy about it.”

“I’m gonna bet 20 yuan that he’s some campus heartthrob.”

“Jiaer, make that 40. You’re such a cheap ass.”

“Hanliang ge, Yixing ge is bullying me!”

Hanliang only chuckles. “You’re both a bunch of kids.”

Yibo gets over laughing at the two’s antics before nodding. “You’re right. He promised to come tomorrow.”  
  
“Really,” Yixing leans over one locker and smiles mischievously. “Does he know you like him?”

Yibo’s smile falters. “No. He...He likes someone else.”

Jiaer gasps dramatically and slides beside him to hang his arm on his shoulders. “Bro, it’s fine. I get you. You’re one of those martyrs who only like seeing their crushes happy. I feel you, I feel you.”

Yibo quirks a brow. “So, you also like someone who won’t like you back?”

“Mmm, not really, but I’ve been there.” Jiaer nods solemnly. “I know how it feels.”

“At least he promised to come to the showcase,” Yixing interjects. “That’s gotta count for something, at least. Right?”

“It doesn’t seem like he dislikes you entirely. Maybe you’ve got a chance?”

“Make him swoon with your popping tomorrow, Yibo! Make each step count!” Jiaer pumps his first in the air. “That’s how we dancers gotta be!”

“Stop imposing your playboy manifesto on him, Jiaer.” Yixing actually hits Jiaer’s head. It looks like it hurts. “Let him make a move on his own.”

“Be sure to introduce him to us, though!” Hanliang ge adds goodnaturedly. Yibo doesn’t mind that they know. If anything, he’s surprised he hasn’t told them yet. So, tomorrow, when he sees Xiao Zhan, he’s going to bring him to meet them. He wants his closest to know each other; he’s eager for his geges to learn about Xiao Zhan because he really is...Yibo doesn’t want to define him just yet. Not when he’s in love with someone else. Not when Yibo hasn’t done his best to steal him back.

Not when he isn’t taken with Yibo yet. 

The geges are right; Yibo still has a chance. Xiao Zhan isn’t taken yet. The dancer just has to waltz right in and sweep him off of his feet.

Yibo comes back to Jiaer and Yixing throwing stinky towels at each other while Hanliang groans at the side. They exchange playful banters a little more before showering and heading home for the night. 

  
  


* * *

As Yibo feels the burn of the spotlights in his retinas, the faint booming of the speakers at his sides, the sweat going down his face, and the trance that the marriage of movement and beat gives him, he can’t help but think he is born for the stage, just like this.

It’s the reason why he keeps on chasing after dance ever since he fell in love with it at age seven.

He likes the process of getting here. He likes learning from mentors, implementing things to his own dancing, battling and competing with other talented dancers. But, above all, nothing can replace the exhilarating feeling the stage gives him. Every blood, sweat, and tear he laid down just to perfect his craft returns to him a hundredfold when he hears the applause around him.

And, with Xiao Zhan watching him, somewhere in the crowd (he’s not too sure just where but he believes him to be there because the senior said so), the experience takes him to greater heights.

When he comes down from his high and the screams of the audience finally reaches his ears, he looks to his side and sees Yixing, Jiaer, and Hanliang smiling at him victoriously; it feels like they’ve won the competition already and it hasn’t even happened yet. They huddle together at the center as a team and clap each other on the back for a job well done. Everything went smoothly today, save for a minor mishap on the timing of the chorus. However, to the untrained eye, that will definitely go unnoticed.

They go backstage to let the hosts of the showcase end the program. Yibo is literally vibrating out of his skin; is this how it feels like to show off to your crush? It’s a bit ridiculous, feeling like this, but Yibo isn’t ashamed of it. He wants Xiao Zhan to praise him, possibly fall a little in love with him.

The hosts finally declare the event finished, and everyone starts to make their way towards the exits. The other dancers chatter amongst themselves and make their way towards the group dressing room. Jiaer notices Yibo lingering just behind the curtain, the boy observing the filtering crowd.

“Yibo, you waiting for your mystery guy?” Jiaer teases as he pats his shoulders. “Did you talk about where to meet up?”

Yibo nods. “He said he’ll wait near the stage after the event, so I’m looking for him.”

“When the most of the crowd leaves, go to the stairs so that he’ll be able to see you.” Jiaer offers him a soft smile. “Good luck, Yibo. Let us know how it goes later. I’ll fetch your phone from the dressing room so that you can track him down.”

Yibo returns the smile. “Thank you, Jiaer ge.”

“Off you go, tiger.”

Once the hall clears almost half of the participants, he comes out of the curtain and sits down on the right hand side of the stage. He doesn’t see Xiao Zhan anywhere, so he chalks it up to the elder getting swept up by the crowd towards the exit. That isn’t a problem; Yibo will gladly wait for him here. Jiaer comes back for a bit to hand him his phone, but leaves immediately to give him their “private time” wink wink.

However, the hall empties in 10 minutes, and Yibo is left alone inside the huge hall. 

He still hears the boisterous laughs of his teammates in the dressing rooms behind the stage, but outside that, there is no one else with him.

He checks his phone. It’s been 30 minutes since the show ended. Where is Xiao Zhan? Did he really get caught up with the crowd? Yibo would like to think he did. Then, the elder must’ve bought them drinks to reward him.

Yibo will wait. Xiao Zhan doesn’t have to worry.

10 more minutes pass by.

And another.

And another.

Xiao Zhan must’ve been caught up with other errands after the show and forgot to tell him. Yibo doesn’t mind. He’ll wait some more. Maybe he’ll come back.

The dancer decides to turn on his data and play some games he’d been wanting to try.

More minutes pass by.

It’s okay. Xiao Zhan won’t break a promise. Yibo trusts him.

He gets immersed in his new game. It’s honestly fun. Why didn’t he try this before?

By the end of his first part of his playthrough, about an hour and thirty minutes had passed by.

Yibo starts to dread. Did something happen to his ge? Did he get caught up by dangerous people lingering outside the university? Was he, god forbid, caught in an accident?

He can’t help his mind leaping and leaping and leaping. The uncertainties are endless, and he doesn’t know which one is the truth. 

He bites his lip. Xiao Zhan is safe, right?

His mind worries some more.

He turns off his game and goes to Weibo. Yibo doesn’t have the elder’s contact number, but he must be on Weibo, right?

He searches for Xiao Zhan’s profile and sends him a message, asking where he is. He doesn’t get an answer right away. He decides to spam him and wait for 10 minutes for the artist to respond, but Xiao Zhan never does.

Yibo tries looking for other people he knows in Xiao Zhan’s follow list. He sees that Xuan Lu is online and instantly chats with her.

_Yibo: Jie, have you seen Xiao Zhan?_

_Yibo: Jie, can I call?_

To his relief, Xuan Lu responds almost immediately.

_Xuan Lu: Yeah!_

_Xuan Lu: Okay. Here’s my number. +_ _8617110078250_

Yibo dials the number quickly, palms sweating with panic. Thankfully, Xuan Lu answers after the third ring. “Hello?” She cheerfully says.

“Jie! Have you seen Xiao Zhan?” Yibo tries to control the evident shake in his voice. “He promised to come to today’s showcase, but he didn’t come. Is he okay? I’m kind of worried.”

“Oh,” there is an obvious wilt to her previously cheerful voice. “Um, Yibo, he probably isn’t going to come anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Um, how do I say this,” the line stays quiet for a couple of moments. Yibo’s anxiety heightens. “Zhang Min surprised him in our club room.”

Yibo dreads. He hears his heart start to break.

“He asked him to be his boyfriend.”

The splinters hurt more than the actual breaks.

“They left moments ago. I don’t know where they went.”

Yibo lets the phone fall from his hands.

“Yibo? Are you still there? Are you okay?”

“Wang Yibo, please answer me. I’m so sorry Zhanzhan broke his promise with you. I’ll make sure to scold him for breaking his promise.”

“Yibo? Hello?”

“I’m really sorry, Yibo.”

The line hangs up. Yibo doesn’t have the strength to pick his phone. Instead, he falls to his knees, a loud thud resounding on the stage’s wooden boards. He’s probably going to feel that later, but right now, he can’t bring himself to care. 

When the geges find him a moment later, worried because the younger never updated him of his location, they get a non-responsive Yibo. They usher him out of the gym and bring him back to his dorm room. When they reach his room, that’s when he breaks. He cries to them, shouts his heart out, claws at the nearest shirt he gets his hands on. They let him cry it out, even if his pitiful state troubles them, because they want to wait for Yibo to open it up to them.

Yibo doesn’t know why he’s this wrecked over a new crush he’s had. It was never like this. He has never felt like this.

He hates falling in love with Xiao Zhan at first sight.

If only his heart isn’t as fragile as it is towards the elder.

That night, Yibo's first love ends.


End file.
